


Vaster than Empires

by efoist



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, F/M, Love/Hate, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: S1210的囚禁play時候，只有Master的自說自話。
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 9
Collections: 中文Doctor Who同人文 (C.F.)





	Vaster than Empires

妳還記得嗎？他輕聲說道，在這個古老的大廳裡就如一粒看不見的塵垢，落在他倆交疊又扭纏的人生上，成為他們美麗又醜陋的軌跡中毫不重要的一部分。

我曾經被你關起來，塞進那間可笑大學的地庫裡，還有那個愚蠢得令人吃驚的機器人當看守，回想起來還真屈辱，我當時一定是腦袋壞了才同意你的安排。

你準備了書本，還有鋼琴，偶爾還會帶一兩個謎題給我解悶，你知道我比你聰明但不願承認，只有走投無路才回來找我。看著滿頭灰白的你皺緊眉頭，連珠炮發指責我殘忍無情卻又對我無可奈何，那為我帶來多大的滿足和快意。我們就應該在彼此的快樂中互相折磨，Doctor。而這一切是當時的我准許你這樣做，是我的自願才促成你的勝利。

（所以我無法接受真相。）

那現在呢？他隔著光籠凝視裡面的人，厚重髮下的黑眼睛深不見底，足以吞沒她這一世無止無盡的陽光，直至那個真相不再重要為止。沒有書本，沒有音樂，沒有任何人。只有我倆。你不會感到沈悶的，畢竟思緒就是一個永恆痛苦的牢籠，“比帝國還要遼闊，還要緩慢”，是的，就像我們之間。

**Author's Note:**

> "Vaster than Empires and More Slow"，『比帝國還要遼闊，還要緩慢』，出自英國詩人馬佛爾（Andrew Marvell）的情詩"To His Coy Mistress"


End file.
